


Baby Surprise

by Inu_Sensei



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Canon Compliant, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omegaverse, Papa Victor, Romance, mama yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 01:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8691334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inu_Sensei/pseuds/Inu_Sensei
Summary: Yuri's Birthday Bash





	

Title: Baby Surprise

Plot Writer: NerdyInuProductions

Manga/Anime: Yuri! On Ice!

Status: Complete  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.

Salamat!  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A/N: This Fanfiction is a AU, which is an Omegaverse. Omega is the lowest of hierarchy but they are the rarest and prized, betas tend to want them. They can be pregnant by the Alpha, but sometimes a Beta. A Beta can be deemed as a normal human being (Alpha/Omega). While Alpha are the top of the hierarchy (note: they are dominant), they can get Omega as their mate, once they had formed a bond and marked the Omega as his, they can be possessive and jealous over their mate.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Yuri winning his first cup of his second season on Gran Prix, many people were shocked that he had won his first GP since the time Viktor shook the world he would be coaching, now that they have an established relationship which caught by medias and shook as scandal, they confirmed that they are together.

"As you may know, Yuri is the reason why I still chose to work and remain my interest on ice, I planned on retiring actually, but since Yuri had inspired me, I saw his potential in a way no did, as time passed, I fell for him so did he to me, he things in me that no one else did. So please stop talking nonsense and mean things to him, he won the Finals with his own and a little motivation from me" Viktor left the reported turning his back and proceeding to head back to their hotel at that time when Yuri shook the world winning his first GPF.

Now Yuri is celebrating with his friends on their new flat that Viktor got, a simple house with a pool at the back yard, inviting their family and friends they had a small banquet and barbecue.

"Happy birthday Yuri!" greeted by their friends in Detroit, also Yuri's old college mates.

"Thanks, Wow, you're 24" they laughed.

"At least he's still young!" added Viktor.

"I feel old~" he whined.

"Oh hush it Viktor, and please no more booze" Yuri taking his glass and Viktor pouted.

"No fair Yuri!" whining.

"Gosh you guys are so cute!" Yuuko chimed, hew three daughter were busy taking so many pictures of the couple also the guest.

"I want that on our album" Viktor asked Lutz who agreed to give him copy.

After the party was over, Yuri is now resting to their shared room, which he built their comfy nest full of pillows that Viktor got, and all the plushies they got skating.

Viktor shortly joined him on their nest with Maccachin tailing behind him but Viktor peeked at their door frame first, "Yuri~ close your eyes, I have a surprise" Viktor said as Yuri put down their iPad and closed his eyes, "No Peeking" and Yuri mused nodding with a giggle.

"Now open them!" Viktor holding a cute puppy Poodle same chocolate color as Maccachin.

"UUUWAAAH!" Yuri cuddled the little ball of fluff, "What is her name?" Yuri asked.

"Micchan~ and she'll be our baby girl, because Maccachin is now the big brother~" kissing Yuri.

"Aw… but you know they'll be having a sibling soon" Yuri gave a smirk.

"A baby sibling? Are we gonna get another puppy?" Viktor quizzed.

"Silly" Yuri pecked Viktor's nose, "We're gonna have our own baby! I'm a week long!" after Yuri said that, Viktor ran around their home and almost shouted on the streets of Tokyo that they'll be having a baby.

"You know, I thought I surprised you with a new baby but you were the one who surprised me! You never fail to do that"

"And I love you too" Yuri kissed his bonded mate.

~End~


End file.
